Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat and a seat frame thereof.
A structure where a plate-shaped pressure receiving member of resin is arranged at a position corresponding to the back of a seated person between side frames of a seat back and both right and left ends of the pressure receiving member are attached to the right and left side frames by two of upper and lower wires, is utilized as a support structure for supporting the back of the seated person on a vehicle seat (for example, Japanese Patent Document No. 2013-010453A, ¶¶0036 to 0037, FIG. 2, FIG. 3 (“the '453 Document”)).
In the '453 Document, both ends of the upper wire are attached to lower portions of a substantially reversed U-shaped upper frame which connects upper ends of the right and left side frames.
Further, both ends of the lower wire are attached to right and left link members which are arranged at inner surfaces of the right and left side frames. These link members receive an impact load transmitted via the lower wire and move rearward; thereby, a lower portion of the pressure receiving member can be moved rearward.
In the '453 Document, as described above, both ends of the lower wire are attached to the side frames by the link members; therefore, a sufficient amount of rearward depression of the back of the seated person at the time of a rear-end collision can be secured.
However, in the '453 Document, both ends of the lower wire are connected to the link members; therefore, an attachment mechanism of the support structure for supporting the back of a seated person is large.